<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I Know That It Will All Be Okay by IndigoFudge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733330">And I Know That It Will All Be Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFudge/pseuds/IndigoFudge'>IndigoFudge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Short One Shot, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Waking Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFudge/pseuds/IndigoFudge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie wakes up from a nightmare. Eddie holds him until he falls back asleep.</p><p>*</p><p>A short oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I Know That It Will All Be Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Eddie! Eddie, man! Stay with me!" Richie's got his hands on Eddie's shoulders, squeezing desperately. "Look at me!! Eddie, come on!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark blood bubbles from Eddie's mouth. He tries to scramble up into a sitting position, but slumps lower against the rock wall with a horrible wheeze. "Richie, Richie, Richie," he mumbles over and over again, like an incantation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eddie, I swear to fucking god, you can't die on me!" yells Richie. He digs his fingers into Eddie's jacket, holds on for dear life. </em>
</p><p><em>But it happens anyway, no matter how hard he tries to stop it. He's useless. Eddie's eyes roll up in his head; he lets out an agonizing moan. He is dying, dying, </em>dead<em>, cold and unmoving beneath Richie's hands. Tears are frozen in his eyes - eyes that are permanently open, staring emptily over Richie's shoulder.</em></p><p>
  <em>"EDDIE!" Richie is uncomprehending. He gathers Eddie into a hug as if he can pull the life back into him. Each beat of Richie's heart seems to shake the cave, making the entire lair fall apart into chunks of stone and rubble. Dust clogs the air until he can no longer see. "NO! Eddie! Please! EDDIE! </em>
</p><p>Eddie!"</p><p>The cave is gone. Instead, he's lying in a king-sized bed, tangled up in the blankets from a night's worth of tossing and turning. There's a lump in his throat that he can't swallow.</p><p>"Richie," a voice says, softly. "Hey. Wake up."</p><p>Richie gasps in a breath, looking to the side. Without his glasses, he can't make out many details, but the person's voice is familiar and comforting enough. "Eds!" he chokes out. A cold sweat coats his face. He's gripping the bedsheets so hard that his knuckles are white. "<em>Eddie, </em>Eddie. Where-" His chest heaves with frantic sobs.</p><p>"Shh, hey," soothes Eddie. One hand rests on Richie's chest; the other one tucks strands of hair behind Richie's ear. "I'm right here. You were having a nightmare."</p><p>"Eddie," Richie manages to say again. He turns, holding his palm over Eddie's heart, taking reassurance in the steady beat. <em>Alive, </em>he thinks. <em>We're both alive. </em>His mouth is so, so dry; he can't find it in him to say anything, so instead he scoots closer and tucks himself up against Eddie's side. He fits perfectly.</p><p>Eddie presses a gentle kiss to his head. "I know," he whispers. "I dream about it too. Shh. I'm okay, Richie. You carried me out of there like some Olympic weightlifter, yeah?" His tone is quiet and tender. He knows the exact words to say in order to calm Richie down - this is a nightly occurrence.</p><p>"I watched you die." Richie's voice cracks. "I- I <em>saw</em> it. I held your hand as-" He bites back the rest of the sentence, images flashing behind his eyelids. <em>Eddie with a claw coming out of his chest. Eddie lying on the ground. Eddie's shaky laugh as the light nearly left his eyes.</em></p><p>"But I'm alive now," whispers Eddie. "Feel my heartbeat. Nothing lasts forever, baby. Remember?" He kisses Richie's hair again, and then laces their fingers together. </p><p>"Nothing lasts forever," Richie murmurs in confirmation. His eyes close; he feels his breathing slow down. "Eds?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Richie sighs. "Hold me."</p><p>So Eddie wraps his arms around Richie, bringing him into a cuddle. "Alright, you big baby," he huffs with a laugh. "<em>Ow,</em> I can't breathe- stop lying on my chest, are you <em>trying</em> to suffocate me?"</p><p>"Sorry, sorry." Richie eases up a little so they're both lying comfortably, interwoven, inhales and exhales coming in sync. "Hey. I love you, Eddie."</p><p>"I love you too," says Eddie. He softly rubs Richie's arm until they both fall asleep.</p><p>
  <em>Richie is ten and he can't stop touching Eddie. He'll put his arm around Eddie's shoulders while they're sitting on the couch, he'll bump into Eddie on purpose when they're walking down the sidewalk. He dreams about him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie is fourteen and he hogs the hammock so Eddie will have to climb in too and they'll be next to each other. He's loud and annoying about it, pretending like he doesn't remember the rule when he does. He so clearly does.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie is eighteen and Eddie is leaving for New York, and they hug tighter than they've ever hugged before. Richie never wants it to stop. He's crying, failing to hide his tears. He lets go and they don't see each other for another couple decades.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Richie is forty and cupping Eddie's face down in the sewers, trying desperately to keep him awake. He cries out Eddie's name over and over. More than anything, he wants to tell Eddie all the things he's always been too scared to say, but right now he can't find the bravery to.</em>
</p><p><em>Richie is forty and holding Eddie's hand while Eddie lies unconscious in a hospital bed. He reads to Eddie with a shuddering voice. He sings to Eddie. He breaks down more times than he'd like to admit, begging and pleading for Eddie to just </em>wake up<em>, because when he does then Richie will finally confess.</em></p><p>
  <em>Richie is forty and cuddling with Eddie in their bedroom, both of them tangled together, inseparable. He's never letting go.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>